STRIP MAN
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: A GAME OF HANG MAN WITH A TWIST MIGHT JUST BE WHAT A FRUSTRATED AND CRANKY NORA NEEDS...CAN PATCH GET HER TO PLAY? *LEMON* ONE SHOT


_**"STRIP" MAN**_

Nora sat on her bed writing in her diary, waiting for her mom to call her. She was out-of-town that week at another auction. She liked to call every evening and check in on her and Marcie. She felt better knowing they was safe.

Nora glanced up at the clock. 9:33 p.m. and her mom hadn't called yet. She kept writing.

_I tried to tell my mom that the last time she had been gone Patch had been nothing but polite. He of course still threw an occasional innuendo or two in but never once was inappropriate. He had left me confused a few times, but she wanted to change the locks on the door, a little extreme in my opinion. Anyway, Patch and I started-_

"Writing about me?"

"_Shit, Patch!" _Nora jumped up, accidentally throwing her pen off of her bed. "Do _not_ do that!"

Patch, who was lounging on the bed next to her, grinned, obviously pleased with her reaction.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was bored."

"Where's Rixon?"

He shrugged.

When she didn't respond, he walked across the room and handed her the pen she'd thrown. She grabbed it, but he didn't let go. "What are you writing about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She glared.

He laughed and let her have the pen. "To borrow Vee's saying, 'who pissed in your cheerios'?"

"Shut up." Nora snapped.

Patch made a mock-expression of hurt and she almost smiled. Almost.

He laid back on her bed and she rolled her eyes at him, scooting away. She didn't know why she was so irritated, she just was and she had been all day and even that was getting on her nerves.

After a minute of listening to nothing but her scribbling away in her diary, Patch sighed dramatically. "I'm bored."

"Then go somewhere else. Go to Bo's, go play pool or something."

"No, I like it here."

"Then why are you bored?" She yelled, exasperated.

Patch frowned at her. "Is it your time of the month or something?"

"Ugh!" Nora stood up and put her diary back in its hiding spot.

She turned around only to find Patch right in front of her. She gasped and stepped back.

"Let's play a game."

"What game?" She crossed her arms, knowing Patch he'd want to gamble and she was in no mood for one of his bets.

"Mmm..." He thought for a moment. "Do you have cards?"

"I'm NOT playing poker with you!" She glared menacingly.

"Do you have board games?"

"I don't know, Patch!" She was getting really frustrated.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "You need to get laid, Angel." Then his eyes lit up with amusement and a look that meant he was up to no good. "Do you have a marker board?"

"Maybe in Marcie's room but-" He was gone.

She listened closely.

Marcie: _"Hey! What are you- Patch? What the hell are you-?"_

Patch: _"Oh, calm down."_

Marcie: _"Wait, what are you doing with that?"_

Patch: _"So many questions."_

Marcie: _"Patch, I'm serious!"_

There was a loud _thud!_ Followed by silence.

Patch strolled back into the room with a large marker board and a red marker. "That girl does not shut up." He muttered more to himself than Nora.

"What did you do to her?" Not that she particularly cared, she despised her so called half-sister who had forced her presence on her and her mom.

"Nothing as permanent as I'd like." He replied nonchalantly and set the board down, took the picture that was hanging on a nail and put the marker board up in its place.

"What are you doing?"

"_We_ are playing a game."

"What?"

"Strip man!" He said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

"NO!" She'd played that only once at her first "boy-girl" party when she turned 15. And. Lost. Miserably. At least Scott stepped in before she lost _all _of her clothes.

Patch frowned at her.

"No." She said sternly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"What?"

"Come _ooooooon_." He said. "I dare you." His eyes looked dangerous and his voice was full of challenge knowing that Nora couldn't pass up a challenge, especially from him. It was always a battle of the wills with them. They loved and fought with equal passion.

Rolling her eyes at his childish idea, but unable to pass up his dare she said, "Fine. No cheating, don't youmake me think I chose the losing item if I didn't and don't be telling me what to pick so you win either. If I win, you _leave_."

"Fair enough." Patch smirked, his eyes dancing with pure mischief.

"Rock, paper, scissors." They said together.

"Dammit!" Nora walked away.

Patch laughed. "Aw, come on! Everyone knows that scissors beats paaaperrrr!" He sing-songed.

"Whatever!" She went into her bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Nora." He knocked on the door.

"Leave, Patch!"

"Nora." He lowered his voice dangerously. "I will break down this door."

She sighed irritatedly and opened the door.

Patch gave her a dangerous smirk. "I thought so."

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the marker board and drew the spaces for his word to guess. When she turned around, Patch was there, invading her space again. She handed him the marker angrily and sat on her bed.

When Patch was done with the spaces for his word for her, he turned his mischievous black eyes on her. "Guess."

"Frowning, Nora said, "D?"

Grinning, Patch shook his head.

Mumbling something about burning feathers or chains in hell, Nora unzipped her sweatshirt and threw it on the floor.

He tossed the marker to her and walked to the board.

"I?"

Nora glared at him before putting two I's on the board.

She handed him the marker and said, "I?"

He turned and put an I on the board before handing her the marker. "Y."

"Nope." She grinned.

Patch smirked before taking his shoes off.

_Damn, why hadn't I worn shoes? _She thought.

"A." She guessed and he walked over, putting on A on the board.

"P." He said and she put a P on the board.

"K."

"Nope."

She swallowed and pulled her shirt over her head. Thankfully, Patch didn't dramatically ogle her black bra too long before handing her the marker.

"B."

She laughed and shook her head. Unlike her, Patch seemed to have no issue taking his shirt off for her. She turned red when he winked at her before slowly raising his black Henley over his head and letting it drop to the floor dramatically.

"Um...R?" Damn her voice for cracking!

"Yep." Patch took the marker from her and put an R on the board.

"R"

"Yep." She wrote an R.

"L?"

"No." He smirked.

"Patch..."

"Just do it, Nora." He grinned a devilish grin.

She unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs and set them on her bed. Her face was completely red as he looked her half-naked body over.

"_Oooo."_ He drawled.

"What?" She gave him a confused look.

He laughed. "O. My letter."

"_Oh." _Then she giggled at what _she'd _just said and put an O on the board.

"T."

He put a T on the board.

"N."

She wrote the N.

"Um...E?"

"Nope!" He laughed.

She swallowed before oh-so slowly reaching back and unclasping her bra. She tried to ignore Patch's eyes on her – and how it sent tingles through her.

"B." He guessed.

"No." She avoided his gaze, until he took his pants off.

_At least he's wearing boxers._ She thought, blushing deeply.

"N."

"Yep!"

She let out a sigh of relief when he put an N on the board.

"R."

She put R on the board.

"O?"

Patch put two O's on the board.

"N."

She wrote two N's on the board.

"B?"

He grinned and slowly shook his head, winking at her. "You lose, Nora."

Her jaw dropped. Was he serious? The look on his face told her yes, he was _very _serious.

_Fine. _She thought angrily and dropped her black lace panties. _Ohmygod, what did I just do?_

Patch's midnight black eyes appraised her body over and Nora suddenly felt herself get wet.

_What the hell?_

What was your word?" He asked, looking (luckily) at her face.

"Jev and Nora Cipriano." She giggled. "What about yours?"

Grinning, Patch turned and wrote in the rest of the letters.

She read them out loud. "_I want you Nora."_ She swallowed hard.

In the blink of an eye, Patch was right in front of her. "And I meant every word." He smirked dangerously.

Nora pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and that small gesture made Patch lick his lips. Nora couldn't help but follow the path of his tongue across them.

To both his and her surprise, Nora leaned in close to Patch, silently craving his touch. He'd kissed her before, but this was much more then just a kiss, electricity set spark to the air around them. They were alone in her room, Marcie was pre-occupied thanks to Patch, and had dated a while but until now something had always came up and they'd been interrupted. Nora had all but given up. At first she wasn't ready, but now... He pressed his lips against hers and she immediately responded. She dove her fingers into his silky hair and felt his arms wrap protectively around her bare waist.

She moaned low in her throat as he pressed his body flush against hers and she felt how hard he was through his boxers.

"Patch..." She whispered, this time it wasn't a warning; this time it was a plea.

Using superhuman speed, he lay Nora on her bed, pushing the discarded clothing out-of-the-way and crawled on top of her, tasting and exploring her mouth. She arched her hips up, wanting more of him. Patch let his strong fingers run down her body, causing her to shiver until he reached that part of her that ached the most for him. He slid a finger into her wetness and groaned softly, pressing his forehead to hers, their eyes both closed. He slid another long slender finger into her and began moving them in and out slowly massaging her until his fingers were dripping with her juices.

Nora arched her back again. "Patch, _please..." _She bit her lip, whimpering softly.

Patch was surprised she had let him touch her this way and even more surprised at how excited and willing she was. It made his already big ego swell even more. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before sliding his fingers out of her. Nora shifted her hips on the bed and made a small sound of frustration, desperately wanting a release. She couldn't believe how turned on she was.

Nora opened her eyes, she had expected him a finish undressing and just thrust inside of her. Instead his black obsidian eyes sparkled as he planted kisses and nibbles down her stomach. She didn't take her eyes off of him until he reached his desired area, the area she throbbed for him. He let his tongue run lazily across her clit and her eyes rolled back and closed tightly.

His experienced tongue slid up and down her lower lips until he took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth and lightly suckled it. Nursing it between gentle twists and nibbles.

"Ohgawd, ohgawd, ohgawd. Fuuuuuck...Patch!" Nora moaned desperately.

Patch let his tongue slide in and out of her, her nectar flooding his waiting mouth. He moved his hands down to her hips and held her steady as he continued to work magic on her. Nora's body began to tighten and with a few more tantalizing swipes of his talented tongue, she came apart, screaming his name and he drank her down hungrily.

With superhuman speed, he shot up and laid two fingers over her mouth, grinning wickedly. "Shh. Marcie will hear."

Nora's eyes darted to the door before moving them back to Patch. He kissed her with white-hot fire, searing their lips together before shifting to remove his black boxers and intertwining his body with hers. He held her close, looking into her eyes and kissed her chastely this time then deepened it until they were lost in each others taste. When she pulled back for air he shifted again sliding his tip back and forth between her slickened lips, loving how responsive she was to him.

Nora held his head between her hands and brought his lips back to hers. "Patch..." Her breath came out in a breathy voice filled with need.

"I know."

He moved in slow motion, guiding his cock back to her entrance. She was practically vibrating underneath him. Without assistance his erection started to nudge into her waiting core. She gasped as he started to fill her and he met her with a long, low groan.

"God Nora, your so hot..." He moved slowly, filling her centimeter by centimeter letting her body get accustomed to his size, there was nothing average about Patch, everything about him was bigger and better than a human. His elbows bearing his weight on either side of her head were trembling with the exertion of holding back when he really wanted to nail her into the mattress. Instead he leaned in again and kissed her, pouring their desire into each others mouths, sliding their tongues along each other in an ageless dance of intimacy.

Patch continued his leisurely strokes, slowly building her fire into a blazing inferno. Deeper and deeper he rocked into her.

"_More..."_ She whispered into his thoughts.

He picked up the pace, pushing into her sweet spot on each forward thrust. Nora softly cried out each time, losing herself in the sensations that were washing over her and carrying her away.

"_More?"_ He spoke to her in silence.

"_Please...I need..." _Came her answer, he could almost hear tears in the sound.

"_Shhh...I got you..."_

Nora knew he meant that, he had her heart, her soul, her life and he held it safely and securely above anything else, his existence included. As her guardian angel and as her boyfriend and now as her lover.

"_Faster..." _The burning was taking over, her need becoming wild. Patch increased his rhythm, gritting his teeth, losing his reign on the tight control he had. With each down stroke a string of his impulses control snapped.

"_Ohgawd...more, more, more. Please...ohgaaaawd...Patch!"_

The last string snapped and he thrust hard and powerful into her sweet spots. He reached his right hand up and gripped both of her wrists pinning them above her head in an unconscious show of dominance.

"_Fuck Nora...so wet...so warm...so...tight." _Her body gripped him tighter yet making it almost impossible for her to move.

Losing all shreds of embarrassment at their first coupling she rolled her hips up into him. Patch growled and in a blink of an eye rolled them over so she was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. He wasn't ready to come just yet.

"_Patch..." _His name slid across her lips again. He was addicted to the sound of it already, he'd do anything to keep hearing her say his name over and over, screaming it would be even better and he vowed to make that happen.

"_That's it Angel, take what you need." _His voice was smooth like velvet and dripped of melted sex.

Nora raised almost all the way off of him than dropped all the way back down giving a small _"Oh!" _when he was buried in her again. He used his hands on her hips to help support her weight and aid her in her movements. She started making circular motions with her hips every time she plunged down on him, using his abs to rub roughly across her engorged clit. Faster and harder she bounced and Patch was mesmerized by the angel above him, her breasts moving deliciously up and down, the dim light of her night-light making the red in her chestnut hair reflect and shine. Her eyes were closed, lost in her world of ecstasy, giving herself over to him. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"_I'm so close...fuck Patch. So so close..." _Her walls were pulsing around him, fluttering in appreciation. She was getting weaker though so tapping into his angel powers he rolled them again and picked up the pace. With all thoughts of holding back gone he powered into her molten core as hard and deep as her human body could take without breaking and she bit into his shoulder to muffle her screams. Tighter and tighter their stomachs knotted, the springs coiled to the point of breaking.

"_That's it Angel, come all over my cock for me...Let go." _He urged her knowing he couldn't last much longer. His balls pulled tight against his body, he could feel his seed that was collected there starting to move through them and up his shaft begging for release.

The instant he told her to come her body let loose, a swarm of hornets was let go in her stomach as fire tore through her veins and colors burst behind her eyes almost blinding her before she felt like she was flying into the heavens. The only thing her brain could grasp in that moment is this must be what Patch felt like flying. She never wanted to stop.

"_Paaaatc..." _He swallowed her scream with his mouth as he continued moving inside of her, wanting to prolong her first orgasm as long as possible then he felt her clamp down on him even harder and he lost it completely. A hurricane of sensations whipped through him, obliterating any and all other things until the only thing left was his body moving in perfect sync inside of hers. God it felt like coming home he thought.

"_Nora! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" _He slammed into her G-spot as hard as he could. With each 'fuck' he hit it HARD, his come bursting out of him in long heavy endless waves, painting her womb with his hot seed, triggering another orgasm in her.

Together they chanted each others name in desperation, relief, reverence, and worship. Neither had ever felt anything so intense, so all-consuming.

Patch continued to rock into her slowing gradually as their bodies came down from their highs. When the last waves crashed over them he stilled, his forehead resting against hers before he placed a soft kiss there and to her nose then her lips. Her face was relaxed and her body limp in her post-orgasmic bliss. He'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Nora sighed and Patch chuckled, making her _very_ aware that he was still inside of her.

"_What's so funny?" _She mock glared at him, to content and satiated to really be mad.

"_I told you you needed to get laid." _He gave her a sinfully sexy smirk before he gave her an Eskimo kiss making her giggle.

"_Yes you did." _She beamed up at him. _"Next time I'll listen."_

"_It's not nice to lie Angel, you and I both know you never listen." _Patch laughed gently. His laugh was so genuine, something that was so rare Nora closed her eyes reveling in the sound and sealing this moment away in her vault for permanent memories.


End file.
